This study is designed to lay the groundwork for the development of an optimized strategy for motor rehabilitation after Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI).TBI, often caused by traffic accidents, violence and falls, affects approximately 1.5 million Americans every year and is a common cause of death or disability among children and young adults. Here we propose to investigate the relationship between learning and rehabilitation by relating neuroimaging (functional MRI) measures with behavioral (performance) and anatomic (structural MRI, including DTI) measures in brain-injured patients and healthy controls. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]